


不曾

by lynettezhang



Category: Joy of Life, 庆余年
Genre: M/M, 校园au, 清水向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynettezhang/pseuds/lynettezhang
Summary: 当你看向我时，我的眼神不自觉游离，心跳却被摁下加速的按钮。距离拉近，呼吸颤抖，唇瓣轻启。一个吻代替所有话语。
Relationships: 泽乾
Kudos: 1





	不曾

**Author's Note:**

> 泽乾小甜文一篇，感谢阅读的你们。  
> （ps：结尾有不曾后续的预告哦。

在李承泽假装不经意地说出喜欢时，李承乾并没有表现得多惊讶。他直勾勾地盯着暖光灯下的敞开的数学题，手中依旧转着纠错题用的红笔。彼时，窗外的雨还滴滴答答得下着，不时伴着一两声惊雷，与那句话语掺杂在一起，轰地劈进了他的脑子里。

烦躁，只有一股莫名的烦躁。他不知道为什么今夜的雨下的这么久，为什么李承泽偏偏要在今晚说，不知道为什么偏偏是他。

也不知道为什么他们偏偏是兄弟。

1.  
李家是四兄弟。大哥刚刚读完研，去了千里之外的南方工作。小弟尚且年幼，需要母亲照顾。说起来，父亲命不好，几个妻子过世的过世，离婚的离婚。于是到了最后，就只剩下李承泽和李承乾伴其左右了。

听上去惨，可倒也不算。这几年家族势力愈发展愈庞大，父亲与李承乾的生母出于各自的利益需求，以及些许残存的感情，再度复婚。而两兄弟为了学业，搬进了一个一室一厅的学区公寓住，生活也算将将好。

“二哥，起床了。”又是一个普通的上学日，李承乾照例早起半个小时，洗漱了一番后穿好校服，顺便摇了摇上铺还在会周公的李承泽。“等一会儿…再五分钟…”李承泽随便应了几句，迷迷糊糊地拍掉那只抓着他被褥的手，一把蒙住了头。“我去做早饭，做完还不起的话，我就不等你了。” 李承乾摇摇头，轻轻带上了门。

说是做早饭，但其实也就是蒸几个包子的事。李承乾打开手机里前一天考试用的英语听力录音，一边打开冰箱，认真地思考着今天吃哪个馅。屋外天气正好，阳光透过百叶窗的缝隙倾洒下来，像碎碎的星屑，仿佛一伸手就能捧住一片金色的，暗涌着的尘砂。李承乾设定好时间，把包子放上电饭煲蒸好，自己便靠在一旁闭上眼，慢慢悠悠地听着录音。

“干什么呢？“突然的，李承乾被这一声吓了一跳。抬头一看，李承泽不知何时起了床，穿着松松垮垮的校服，顶一头乱毛，懒懒地倚在门框上打着哈欠。“我以为你不起来了。” “这不是饿了嘛。”李承泽耸了耸肩，拖拉着步子来到餐桌前，蹲坐了下来。一大早这吊儿郎当的样子引得李承乾太阳穴直突突地跳。他挑了挑眉，打开电饭煲。霎时间，一股温热的水蒸汽蹿腾了出来，占据了厨房的角落。“快一点，别再让我等了。”李承乾把早餐端上桌，也坐了下来，不过颇有些埋怨的意味。李承泽不应，但拿包子的手却没停。高中生长身体的阶段，几分钟吃完早餐不是什么难事。于是一人正襟危坐，一人放荡不羁的，开始了只属于他们的早餐时间。

2.  
到了学校，已经过了八点。两人放好自行车，并肩进了校园。要说两兄弟在学校里，也算是有名人物。毕竟逍遥小雅痞和禁欲贵公子的属性，走到哪里都吃香。于是尽管是在人不多的早晨，兄弟俩也躲不过各种偷瞄的视线。“喏，到了，进吧。”不出几步路，李承泽便停下，朝高二教学楼的方向抬抬下巴，还是一样的萎靡不振，但吃了早饭后总归是好些了。李承乾点点头，抬了抬银框眼镜，“嗯，你也快去吧，高三早读要开始了。“李承泽撇撇嘴，浅笑着拍了拍弟弟的背，算是说了声再见，便拐了个弯，扬长而去。本来这时两人应该双双离去，李承乾却望着那熟悉的背影，心中莫名升起了一股奇怪，复杂的情绪。 

一切都是在这一天改变了。

上午的四节课过后，就到了吃饭的时间。往食堂去的人群熙熙攘攘的，夏天的太阳一点都不温柔，强烈地像是要把人从里开始一点点烧融化了似的。烈日下空气上腾涌动，扭曲了一片绿茵。幸好有缕缕清风，夹杂着笑声与怨气，穿过教室的走廊，拨动了中庭几棵老树的枝叶，徐徐地吹来。吻在学生们的脸上，一丝凉意化进了心里。食堂里老旧的大风扇吱呀吱呀地转着，每个窗口前都排着长龙。兄弟俩有一搭没一搭地聊着天，随便找了个安静的角落坐下来吃饭。虽然各有各的圈子，但吃饭的时候却总是在一起的。

“我今早又被罚站了。”李承泽叹气，翻了个大大的白眼，托着腮戳了戳盘子里的菜。“又怎么了？”李承乾见怪不惊，低眉端坐着吃了口饭，“高三了也不认真点。“这家伙虽然成绩不错，小毛病却挺多。前桌的范若若是李承泽好友范闲的亲妹妹，经常能从她那儿听到些关于他的小八卦。“说我上课吃葡萄。”李承泽撇嘴，换了只脚蹲坐着。“那葡萄再不吃就坏了，老古板懂什么呢。““扑哧。”李承乾实在没忍住，鼻腔里发出一声嗤笑。抬眼小心地观察了一下对面人的反应，好像有点生气了。连忙清了清嗓子，补充道：“是，他不懂，二哥别怪他。”

就在打闹说笑之际，下午的课就快要开始了。两兄弟连忙收拾好盘子，彼此打了声招呼就回班了。终于在上课五分钟前，李承乾坐回了自己的位子上，开始收拾下午要用的课本和笔记。他探了探桌肚，突然，一个信封赫然出现，掉落在脚边。李承乾疑惑地捡起，刚想打开，就见班主任拿着一沓前天的卷子面色不悦地走了进来，顺手便塞进了口袋里。

比起午后，夏夜凉爽。晚上十点，一天的学习终于结束，学生们三三两两地离开，伴着不知疲倦的蝉鸣。街边还没打烊的夜宵铺子飘来一阵阵香气，吸引着那些晚饭没吃饱的人们。微风还在吹着，卷进了百十人的心绪。高三总是有些晚，李承乾便推着自行车等在校门口，一边数刚才有多少人推着自行车经过。终于在数到33的时候，李承泽才姗姗来迟。

“太晚了。”李承乾假意抱怨了两句，两手插兜盯着眼前推着自行车，微微喘气的人。“我已经…很快了。”李承泽咽了咽口水，弓着腰撑在自行车上，企图把这口气喘允了。“好好好，快走吧。”李承乾是愿意等他的，但更乐意被人哄着，这是做弟弟的特权。他拍拍李承泽的背，把自己的水杯递了过去。李承泽看也不看就接了，拧开喝了一大口，这才恢复过来。“走吧走吧，哥哥送你回家。”他冲李承乾抛了个媚眼，一下跳上自行车，“来比谁快。”李承乾无奈地撇撇嘴，心里却较上劲了，也坐上车。像有心电感应似的，两人几乎同时出发，一路火花带闪电地踏上了回家的路。 

到家已是十五分钟后，李承乾刚刚停好自行车，就看见李承泽一脸戏谑地看着他。“我才没输。”李承乾不悦，轻轻锤了他哥一下。“要不是你刚才没等黄灯过去，我早就比你先了。”“小古板。”李承泽双手背到脑后，凑近嘟囔了一声，故意让人听见。“你真烦。”李承乾瞪了他一眼，边上楼边往兜里掏钥匙。“啪嗒”一声，掏出钥匙的同时，下午那封信也被带了出来。“什么呀？”李承泽眼尖，他赶紧弯腰把信捡起来，看了看正反。没有落款，也没有其他字迹，纯白的就和李承乾的恋爱经历一样。“这是我的。”李承乾心下一乱，一把抢回信封，吞吞吐吐道，“别人给我的。”

“什么东西？哥哥我看看。”李承泽连忙凑过来搭上弟弟的肩，一脸新奇地看着他。“不会是情…”“不会的。”还没等李承泽说完，李承乾就出言坚定地否定了这荒唐的想法。他皱了皱眉，心里莫名有些慌乱。自己有些少年老成，不比李承泽，是个喜欢交朋友的性子，平日里也就范若若能说上两句，其余的时候都是一个人待着。或者说，总是和李承泽待着。“那就快点打开看看。”李承泽眨眨眼，狡黠地笑了笑，手心里却出了一层薄汗。李承乾经不住他这般闹，无奈之下只好打开看看。他不自觉地屏住了呼吸，小心翼翼地拆开信封。定睛一看，果然是封情书。

李承乾读了没几行便后悔打开了。对于写这封信的人来说，这本应该是极私密的物件，他却就这样轻易地给李承泽看了。另一方面，他也害怕给李承泽看，感觉就好像把他的心硬生生剖出来了一样，感觉很难受，甚至有些痛苦。他抿抿唇，斜眼观察着李承泽的反应，发现这人突然变得好生安静。轻皱着眉头，嘴里默念着什么，似乎是在认真读着这封情书。李承乾慌了，把纸一塞口袋里，也不顾李承泽接下来要说什么，蹭蹭蹭地上楼了。

当下一声惊雷响起，雨要来了。

3.  
李承泽虽然想到了这封信的内容，但没想到自己会这么地忐忑不安，心里焦躁的好像是一只烧开的热水壶在炉子上高喊着，气愤着。他觉得难堪，也觉得自己丑陋，过了这么久，自己居然还对亲生弟弟抱着爱慕之心。

第一次注意到自己对李承乾有别样的感情的时候，是在高一的时候。那是一个普通的周五放学后，李承泽开开心心地，正准备找李承乾一起回家。刚到初三三班门口，他就瞥见了李承乾和另一个女孩，在四下无人的教室里面对面的说着些什么。顿时，李承泽脑袋里嗡的一声，像九十年代每周二下午的老电视机一样，乱成一套，但最后还是归于黑暗。他还记得那一刻，树上还有清脆的鸟叫，篮球被拍在地上时一片有力的回响，操场上的加油呐喊，远处刮来与谈话声裹挟在一起的风，以及那女孩说出口的喜欢。

最后的最后，一切皆以那句抱歉作了终结，仿若昨日。那女孩失落地走了，没有哭。

如果是我的话，我会哭的。李承泽望着她的背影，突然冒出了这么一个想法。他没注意到身后的李承乾，也没注意到他看向自己的眼神。终于，他注意到了身后的视线，一下回过头，却正好对上了那双澄澈的眼。李承泽望了进去。虽然只有一瞬，但那双眼中几近满溢出来的深情，还是如同幽深的海水一样淹没了他的呼吸，将他困进了无法挣脱的牢笼里。

后来，什么也没发生。李承乾见他回头，不动声色地敛起眼中说不清道不明的感情。两人如同往常，一起回家，一起吃饭，一起说笑。谁都没有提起那天的事。

但每当想起那天，李承泽就觉得窒息，明明没有空气，心里却已然有什么东西开始生根发芽，长成一簇一簇洁白的小花。

是李承乾那天穿的衬衫的颜色。

浴室里的水声与窗外的雨一并哗哗地响着。李承乾呆呆地坐在铺满数学题的书桌前，手中还不断转着红笔。整个人被顶上的暖光灯笼罩着，像一盏聚光灯，硬生生把李承乾推到了偌大的舞台上。他有点害怕，觉得世界好像要塌了。李承乾想象不出如果他的这份爱慕被看穿，那人会用怎样的眼神看待自己。

屋外的雷雨愈发大了，一下一下地，重重地击打在窗子上，变得像小冰雹一样。李承乾紧盯着隐藏在作业下的那封情书，只觉得愈发恼火。他不抱任何期望地爱着李承泽，可偶尔也会痴心妄想，渴望那份超越世俗束缚的爱。毕竟当李承乾知道李承泽也爱他时，他是何等地欣喜雀跃。那天下午的回忆再度席卷而来，李承乾也还记得。轻轻飘动的窗帘，黑板上擦了一半的板书，带有栀子花香气的微风，还有李承泽听完墙角后眼神中复杂的感情。不是一样的记忆点，却是一样的感情。可现在他又不确定了，李承泽的爱到底是怎样的爱？亲情？友情？还是和自己一样，是无限的深情？可无论是哪种，又能怎样呢？他们是兄弟的事实，永远也改变不了。

李承乾脑内的自我矛盾被开门的动静给切断了。他不动声色地随手拿了一张卷子，盖住那封情书，回头瞟了一眼。李承泽正擦着湿漉漉的头发，默默地坐到了自己的书桌前。幸好毛巾足够大，看不见李承泽的眼睛，李承乾松了一口气，心想到。他从来没想过把爱说出口，因为无论如何也不想伤害李承泽。此时，雷声突然变得密集了起来，时远时近。不能再多想了，李承乾甩甩头，呼出一口浊气，尝试进入学习状态。“你打算怎么做？”背后的人突然没头没脑地问道，可他清楚这是什么意思。“就这样吧。”“什么叫就这样？”转椅轻划过地板发出的吱呀声在此刻显得格外刺耳，李承乾不敢回头看。“只是一个学生会的学妹。”像突然没了底气似的，李承乾的声音弱了下来。他想把自己拉出这个泥潭，多呼吸一口新鲜空气。时钟走过的声音在空气里留下了痕迹，来回刺激着李承乾的耳膜。身后莫名没了动静，但那道视线依然炙热。他不自觉地僵直了身子，咽下一口唾沫。“你不答应吗？”“也许我会呢。”终于。李承乾想着，有些恼怒地转过了身，对上那张平静的面庞。他又后悔了。“我是说…她是个好女孩，也许我们会有好结果的。”

李承泽没有接过他的话头，两人就这么对视着，相顾无言。在下一道雷到来之前，又像说好了似的，两人同时转过了身，不再继续。可是李承泽终究还是管不住那股执拗劲儿，“那我呢？”“你到底想说什么？”李承乾忍下心里的怒气，他实在搞不懂李承泽什么意思。他克制自己不去多想，可李承泽这句疑问也太过暧昧了。雨再一次哗啦啦地倾倒，窗外的老树也跟着猛烈摇动起来。李承乾有些不甘心，却也放弃了追问。低下头直瞪着，无意识地继续着手上的动作，什么都没变，却好像什么都变了。一切声音都离自己越来越远了。李承乾突地觉得眼前有点热，有点模糊，一阵发白。他使劲抽了抽鼻子，又清清嗓子咳了几声，尽量让一切都自然些。但已经晚了，满屋的沉默像防弹玻璃一样，普通的手段是打不破的，只会让两人间的气氛越来越沉重且窒息——起码李承乾是这么觉得。

十几分钟的时间，却像过了十几个小时。不被期许，也不是顺其自然的到来，李承泽的感情就这样猛然降了下来。“我喜欢你。”尽管有些小声，但风雨并没有阻碍这一句宛若闪电般的话语劈开一室的寂静。虽然手上转笔的动作不曾停下来，但李承乾登时便瞪大了眼睛。李承泽转过身来，又认真地说了一次。“你听见了吧？”他确信李承乾听到了。“…所以呢？“李承乾停下了转笔的动作，神色也恢复如初，他下笔圈了几道错题，想装作自己并不在意的样子。”二哥，玩笑要适…“”我没开玩笑。“这一次，换了李承泽打断他的话。李承泽一下站了起来，盖在脑袋上的毛巾滑落到木制地板上。他有些强硬地把李承乾的椅背转过去，握住他冰凉的双手，蹲了下来，火热的视线彷佛要把李承乾吞进去一样，“我是真的喜欢你。”“我们是兄弟。”夜已很深了，不仅是雷雨声，就连风声也渐渐地大了起来。李承乾越过李承泽的眼睛，他多希望这风声能够把刚才的喜欢吃进去，好让自己的心不要那么难受，不会被莫名的情绪揪得生疼。 “你听我说。”李承泽垂下头，深吸了一口气。“我知道你可能会觉得我不正常，觉得恶心…我不强迫，也不期待你像这样爱我。”他抬眼，用一种近乎哀求的眼神看向李承乾，嗤笑了一声，像在自嘲。“但我就是想让你知道…我希望你幸福，可我又不愿意这份感情就这样渐渐破碎，然后被埋葬。”李承泽笑得很苦涩，他伸出手，轻颤着抚上了李承乾的脸颊。“我是不是很欠？”李承乾听不下去了，眼角愈发的滚烫。房间里被暖黄色的灯光填满，气氛中暗涌着好似悲伤，却又更加温柔的感情，莫名的温暖。他像被打开了什么开关一样，一旦注意到了这样的情绪，他的眼泪就突然掉了下来，先是一阵沉默，再是小声的呜咽。最后，他整个人都投入了进去，止不住地大哭。眼泪一颗颗砸了下来，像刚才李承泽擦头发时从发梢滴落下来的晶莹的水珠，浸湿了李承泽的衣袖。

李承泽一时慌了阵脚，不知道该怎么办。他想抱抱李承乾，但又怕会被推开。于是只能小心翼翼地伸出手，拭去那滚烫又纯粹的眼泪。他感觉喉咙一阵发哑，自己也有点想哭了。“不要哭，”李承泽站了起来，迟钝地抱住了位于情感深渊的李承乾。像抱住了一捧刚刚摘下的，还带着晨曦的露珠的鲜花；或是一个易碎品，极力地想去保护。李承乾也紧紧地回抱住李承泽，眼泪又浸湿了半个肩膀。也不知道过了有多久，窗外的雷雨渐渐变小了，成了连绵的细雨；风也温和了起来。李承乾咽下了哭腔和余下的眼泪，埋进了李承泽的颈窝。那个下午的他与他在这个夜晚，怀着于那日开始就丝毫没有变化过的爱相见了。在这场磅礴的大雨中徘徊，迷失，最后终于不再有任何怀疑，紧紧地握住了彼此的手。

“我也爱你。”李承乾慢慢地说着，抬头望向那双眼睛里的璀璨星空。轻轻在唇瓣上落下了一个平凡却延续了很久很久的吻，代替了言语，向他娓娓道来了深情的往昔岁月。雨停了，空气里满是潮湿却清新的草腥气。同一片暖光下，两人牵着手，共同期待着明天清晨的到来。

**Author's Note:**

> 后续预告：深巷
> 
> ————分割线————
> 
> 不时响起的车鸣，擦肩而过的人流。
> 
> 60秒红灯处，飞雪姗姗来迟。与循环播放的节日乐曲穿行在楼宇间。
> 
> 以一个谎言作为开场，我与你在暗淡街灯下相见。
> 
> 视线碰撞时擦起的火花，靠近时吹在脸上的呼吸，拥抱时感受到的体温，还有亲吻时唇瓣与心上的柔软。
> 
> “带我离开这深巷，去只有你我的地方。”


End file.
